1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a cooling system for the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a television transmitter provided in a base station includes heat generating electronic circuits such as a power amplifier. The electronic circuits may be attached to or removed from a case of the electronic apparatus. When a large amount of heat is generated by driving of the circuits, performance characteristics of the electronic apparatus are decreased. Thus, various cooling mechanisms to cool the electronic circuits maintaining desired performance characteristics have been introduced.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-243728 discloses a cooling mechanism provided with an exhaust fan to assure cooling reliability. According to the cooling mechanism, the external air is taken in the case of the electronic apparatus, circulated therein, and discharged from the case by the exhaust fan. The electronic circuits are controlled so that the heat generated by the electronic circuits is forced to be expelled from the case. Such forced cooling method is employed to achieve the desired performance characteristics.
However, higher-power outputs from recent electronic circuits generate a larger amount of heat to increase an exhaust heat temperature and a temperature of a room, in which the electronic apparatus is placed. Thus, thermal control for the electronic circuits can be difficult without improving air conditioning performance for the room to decrease the temperature of the air taken into the case.
In view of power-saving, which is strongly required in these days, it is considered to be important addressing a rise in air conditioning performance.